


Handjobs and Hugs

by tolieawake



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Hugs, M/M, One-Shot, handjob, past Nick/Juliette - Freeform, set season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: Nick doesn't want to be at the function - his relationship with Juliette has ended and he'd rather be almost anywhere else.Sean wants to comfort the Grimm - but it's never been his place to do so in the past, at least, not the way he wants to.A short, explicit, one-shot. There is a handjob. And hugs. And Nick and Sean get rather close to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wesen90](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wesen90).



> This is a gift fic for @wesen90, who was promised a fic for her birthday. This is (hopefully) fulfilling everything she requested. ;)

Nick pushed his way into the room, scowl firmly fixed on his face. He didn’t want to be there. Everything was falling to pieces around him and he saw no reason he needed to be at this function – but here he was.

 

Glancing around the room, he saw a large number of people he recognised, including Captain Renard, Hank, Wu, and Juliette.

 

Nick felt a pang shoot through his heart.

 

Juliette. She wasn’t his Juliette any more. She had certainly made that quite clear.

 

Giving his head a swift shake, Nick headed towards the bar. He was going to need some fortification.

 

“Nick!”

 

Suppressing his groan, Nick turned to face Wu. “Hey,” he said.

 

Wu grinned at him. “Nice digs, huh?” he asked, gesturing around the grand room they were standing in. Blinking, Nick took in the room. Wu was right – The room was large, elegant, and that was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Very nice.

 

Nick forced a grin. “Yeah,” he agreed.

 

Frowning, Wu gave him a concerned look. “You all right?” he asked.

 

“Fine,” Nick replied, moving on. He made it another few feet before he was stopped once more.

 

“Hey,” Hank said, moving into Nick’s path so that the shorter man had to halt. “How you holding up?” His eyes flickered towards Juliette and then back to Nick.

 

Nick wanted to scream.

 

Yes, he and Juliette had broken up – she hadn’t exactly been pleased with turning into a hexenbiest, had refused all his attempts to talk to her, and had all but kicked him out of his own house. Nick had never wanted to get so acquainted with their couch. Nor was he happy with the way they tip-toed around each other – never seeming to want to both be in the house at the same time.

 

So yes, things kinda sucked pretty badly right then. Yes, he and Juliette had broken up. And yes, a few select people knew about it.

 

That didn’t mean Nick wanted everyone to keep bringing it up. Rather, he’d prefer if they could all just forget about it.

 

He wanted to forget about it.

 

And about the low burn he felt whenever he caught sight of his Captain.

 

The burn had been easy to ignore at first – he was with Juliette. They were happy. Renard was his commanding officer. All were reasons to ignore the physical attraction he felt to the other man.

 

“Nick?”

 

Shaking off those thoughts, Nick shot Hank a grin. “I’m fine,” he said.

 

“Right,” Hank replied, disbelief dripping from his tone.

 

Nick shrugged. “So, I’m not all right,” he said. “That’s not going to change anytime soon.”

 

Hank frowned, but didn’t have much to say in response, so Nick took his chance to move past him, continuing on towards the bar.

 

Across the room, Juliette caught his eye – she immediately turned away, inserting herself into a nearby conversation. Nick’s heart clenched.

 

He leant up against the bar. As he did so, Nick realised he had stepped up beside the Captain – who was accepting a drink from the bartender.

 

Both men were dressed in suits, clothing showing off the long lines of their bodies and firm stretch of their muscles.

 

Nick swallowed as he let his eyes sweep over the other man. The dark blue suit perfectly moulded to the Captain’s form. It was no secret that Renard looked good in a suit. Nick felt clumsy and ill-dressed in comparison.

 

 

*

 

 

Feeling someone come up beside him, Sean glanced at them out of the corner of his eyes, surprised to see Nick come to a halt leaning against the bar.

 

There was a pain etched in the other man’s face that he wanted to sooth away – had wanted to sooth away for a long time, in fact. But that had never been his place.

 

He was the Captain, the enemy, the sometimes-ally, and, he occasionally let himself believe, the friend. None of those things gave him permission to soothe away Nick’s pain in the ways he wanted to.

 

Turning his eyes back to his drink, Sean took a steadying breath. His attraction to the other man was nothing new. Nor was it something that had cropped up when Nick became a Grimm – no, it had been there much longer than that.

 

But it had been easy enough to ignore. Nick was his subordinate, a human, unaware of Sean’s status, in an ongoing, steady relationship, and most-likely straight.

 

Just because Nick, as a Grimm, was his equal, and now knew about Sean’s status, did not mean he should be pursuing the other man. Nor was the fact that, considering the offer he had received the evening before, Sean was fairly certain the Grimm was now single.

 

Swirling the liquid in his glass, Sean let his mind drift back to the evening before. He’d been surprised and wary when Juliette showed up at his house, pushing her way inside and then practically throwing herself at him.

 

He’d pushed her away, reminding her that she was with Nick – to which she had replied that she and Nick were the past.

 

Hearing a sigh beside him, Sean turned, angling just slightly so that he could see the Grimm.

 

 

*

 

Hearing the Captain shift beside him, Nick glanced over at the other man.

 

“Sir,” he said, giving a nod.

 

Renard nodded back at him. “Nick,” he replied. “And it’s Sean.”

 

Nick let a small grin curve over the edges of his mouth. “Sean,” he replied, receiving an answering grin in response.

 

“How are you?” Sean asked.

 

Nick looked at him for a long moment, before sighing and dropping his eyes. “I wish I could leave,” he said.

 

Sean nodded.

 

Feeling awkward, Nick added. “Only, my boss is this real hardass, and he wouldn’t like it if I left early.”

 

Sean let a small smile curl at the edges of his lips. “Is he now?” he asked.

 

Nick felt a flash of pleasure wash through him at the sight of that smile. Something so simple, yet it filled him with a warmth he had been missing for far too long.

 

He wanted to make Sean smile like that again.

 

Glancing away, willing down the blush he could feel rising in his cheeks, Nick noticed Juliette watching him. Catching his eyes, she turned away, stepping right up close to a nearby officer, reaching out with one hand to place it upon his chest.

 

Nick blinked. Juliette was… flirting… with that officer.

 

His heart squeezed in his chest.

 

The bartender placed Nick’s drink before him. Snatching it up, Nick chugged half of it in one go, before lowering it from his lips. Feeling eyes on him, he turned to see Sean watching him.

 

“Here,” Sean said, pushing himself to his feet and motioning Nick after him. “It will be quieter over there.”

 

Nodding, Nick followed his Captain. They moved over to the side of the room, where a long hallway opened up off the main room. Nick followed Sean down the hallway a few feet.

 

Away from the main room, the noise level dropped, giving them an illusion of privacy. Feeling some of his tension diminish, Nick leant against the hall wall.

 

Sean leant beside him, body slightly angled towards the shorter man’s.

 

“I had a… visit from Juliette last night,” Sean said.

 

Nick stiffened.

 

But Sean just gazed out towards the main room they had just left, as though they weren’t discussing something so painful. “I’m sorry,” Sean said.

 

Nick scoffed. “Why?” he asked. “You didn’t make her like that.”

 

“I’m sorry that you’re hurt.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Shifting, Nick found himself drifting closer to the other man. He was hurt, he admitted. A lot. And confused. Because there was a line of heat along his side just from the proximity of his Captain – they weren’t even touching, but Nick was incredibly conscious of the other man’s presence.

 

How could he possibly be feeling that heat at the same time he was still hurting?

 

“It’s almost a relief for her to be gone,” Nick admitted, biting his lip at his own words.

 

A warm hand moved down to rest against his arm.

 

“I want her back,” Nick said, “but I also feel relieved that she’s left. I’m a terrible person.”

 

“You’re human,” Sean replied. His hand smoothed down Nicks arm to wrap against his wrist. Nick leant into the pressure.

 

His skin felt flushed, heat spreading out over him. His lips parted. Turning his head, Nick allowed himself to look over the man standing beside him. Over those broad shoulders and strong arms. The long line of his throat. The way his shirt and jacket clung to his chest. The impossibly long stretch of his legs.

 

Nick swallowed, licking his lips. His eyes raised back up Sean to see the other man gazing hungrily back at him.

 

Nick was looking at him. Nick was looking at him – and not in a platonic way. The thought sent a thrill rushing through Sean. And he allowed himself to look back.

 

To take in the soft grey suit the other man was wearing. The way fabric clung to his muscles. The dip of his waist. The shading of stubble along his jaw. The intense blue of his eyes. The warm pulse of his blood beneath his skin.

 

Sean found himself drawing closer to the shorter man. “Nick,” he breathed out.

 

Nick’s lips parted. “Sean,” he replied.

 

Then Sean was pressed against him, head to toe, long, hard lines fitting against Nick as though they were meant to be there. “Nick,” he repeated.

 

“Sean,” Nick murmured, tilted his head back, looking up at the other man from under his eyelashes.

 

There was a burst of sound from the main room. Sean’s eyes darted in that direction, before he was pushing Nick backwards, long arm reaching out over the Grimm to open a door behind them.

 

They found themselves in a bedroom, Nick stumbling slightly as Sean pushed him in just far enough to shut the door behind them.

 

Then he was crowding up against Nick, hand lowering to press against the rather impressive bulge tenting the front of Nick’s pants.

 

“Nick?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” Nick breathed.

 

Biting his lip to hold back a moan, Sean slipped his fingers into the zip of Nick’s pants, quickly pulling it down. His hand slipped inside, the still done-up button brushing over the top of his fingers as he did so.

 

Wrapping his fingers around the pulsing flesh beneath, Sean squeezed.

 

Nick gasped out, back arching as he tried to thrust his hips towards Sean. Towards that pressure on his cock.

 

It was _so good_. 

 

Too good.  Should Nick even want this? 

 

“Sean,” Nick gasped out, hands scrabbling against the taller man’s shoulders, trying to draw him closer.

 

Sean’s fingers tightened in a rolling motion. Nick’s cock twitched, pressing up against Sean’s hand. Nick gasped, hips twitching. It was  too much. T oo tight. There wasn’t enough room.

 

Sean’s fingers slipped backwards, making Nick give a wordless cry – there might not be enough room, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want Sean’s hand on him/  regardless .

 

But Sean’s fingers weren’t leaving completely. Instead, they were coaxing Nick’s cock to follow them, out the open zip of his pants.

 

Cock twitching, standing proud in front of him, Nick gasped. His mouth moved, but he didn’t have the words to say. Didn’t know what to say.

 

He w ondered how he looked – completely dressed  in suit and tie, with his cock poking out his pants and standing at attention.

 

Sean seemed to like the way he looked. Long fingers wrapped around Nick’s length, curling over him. His hips twitched, trying to thrust forward into that warmth. A large thumb brushed over the head of Nick’s cock, catching the dribble of pre - cum there, before stroking it over his length, providing lubrication.

 

Breath coming in gasps, Nick’s fingers tighten ed against Sean’s shoulders, as though h e was somehow trying to hold himself together – as though his grip on the other man could somehow stop him from coming apart.

 

Sean’s hand slid down Nick’s length, fingers drifting back to  brush over his balls and perineum. Then back up again, a gentle twist added as his hand reached the head.

 

B ack down, fingers tightening in firm but gentle pressure.  Up, thumb pressing just so on the underneath of Nick’s cock.

 

Down. Then up, thumb swirling up to trace over  the head and flick at his slit.

 

Bucking forward, Nick cried out as he came.  His orgasm tore out of him, pain and pleasure and utter relief. 

 

Sagging forward, Nick found himself hunched over into Sean, tears pricking at his eyes. He blinked, trying to will them away.

 

They wouldn’t leave.

 

He was crying.

 

Tears poured down his cheeks, breath heaving in his chest in gasping sobs. He felt limp, wrung-out. As though all the emotions and terror and pain he’d been feeling had poured out of him along with his cum.

 

And in it’s wake there was nothing but tears.

 

He tried to stop himself. Didn’t think it was a great response to getting a handjob.

 

But then Sean was drawing him into his embrace, strong arms wrapping around Nick and holding him tightly. So Nick let himself go.

 

Let himself feel.

 

Let the tears pour down his cheeks and the sobs wrack through his chest.

 

And through it all, Sean held him.

 

Strong arms holding him tight. Large hands running soothingly over his back. A soft voice murmuring comforting words –  words in another language, but the sound itself was comfort enough.

 

Until finally, slowly, Nick’s sobs eased. His tears ended.

 

But still Sean held on. Holding Nick to him as his breathing evened out and Nick pressed his face into Sean’s chest, as though trying to hide from the world.

 

Eventually, Nick drew back. “Sorry,” he said, chewing lightly on his lip as he stared down at the ground.

 

“Don’t be,” Sean replied. “Thank you.”

 

Nick glanced up at him in confusion. Sean gave him a soft smile.

 

“Thank you for trusting me with this,” he said.

 

Nick blushed.

 

There were dried tears on his cheeks, he was fairly sure his eyes were red, his limp cock was still hanging out of his pants – and he didn’t  really know how he felt. He glanced up at Sean, then leant forward and kissed him.

 

Soft, and brief, but promising.

 

This was just the beginning.


End file.
